Shoot To Thrill and Tony's TShirt Hits The Floor
by ReadingWritingAllDayLong
Summary: Tony decides to find out what turns Hawkeye on during sex. NOTE: contains, slash, graphic sex, slight non con, bondage Broken into two parts


Tony Stark grinned at the slighter man on the couch in front of him. He shook his hips back and forth jokingly. He rested his hands on his hips in a seductive way and pursed his lips. "Do you want me to strip, baby?" He asked in a falsetto voice before laughing through his nose.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "Nice Tony." He told him, because he wouldn't admit that the thought of Tony stripping for him made him hot.

Tony laughed and then crawled onto the lap of the other man. He sat down, his weight supported by the Hawkeye's strong legs.

"Lap dance time." He sang, grinding his ass into the crotch of Clint.

Clint grinned, his smile lopsided, but still there.

All joking aside, Tony did start to rub his ass back and forth where Clint's crotch was. The smile slid off of the archer's face, and his teeth pressed into his lower lip.

Tony wrapped his hands around the slighter man's neck, and pulled him close, running his tongue down the side of the other man's neck.

Clint shivered when Tony's tongue grazed the bottom of his ear.

Tony opened his mouth, hot breath tickling Clint's ear. "What do you like?" He asked seductively.

Clint moved underneath Tony, forcing Tony to fall back onto Clint's knee. Tony raised one eyebrow. "A game, huh?" He asked.

He glanced down at his own bulging crotch, and then at Clint's very prominent tent in his black cargo pants.

Tony rested one hand on Clint's erection, and rubbed it back and forth. Clint gave a happy sigh, but Tony could tell that this wasn't the most he could get out of Clint.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. He wrapped both of his strong hands around Clint's neck, and yanked his head forward, so that their lips smashed together so hard that their teeth clinked. Tony trailed his tongue around the inside of the archer's mouth, and then settled his teeth on Clint's lower lip.

Slowly at first he kneaded the other man's lower lip with his teeth before he bit down, drawing blood. A very satisfying moan broke out of the other man's mouth into his, and Tony knew that he had found out what it was that Clint liked.

'That was a tad bit easy.' He muttered, to himself. 'But I can go with it.'

Seeming in anger, Tony ripped himself away from Clint, and dragged the other man to his feet by his collar.

Clint's eyes were glazed and he breathed lustily as Tony dragged him backward to the bed.

Tony threw the other man down on the bed, and the springs squeaked when he landed. Tony didn't waste anytime, ripping off Clint's clothes, leaving them in a scattered pile on the floor. Then he shoved Clint onto his back, biting up the other man's chest. His teeth grazed over one nipple and Clint arched underneath him. Tony grabbed a pair of handcuffs off of the bedside table and fumbled, clinking them onto the headboard of the bed and around the other man's wrist.

Tony's large calloused hands scuffed around the other man's wrist, and Clint felt the cool metal on his hot skin.

Clint arched under the other man, "Uh. Tony-" he mumbled.

Tony trailed a finger down the slighter man's chest, marveling at it's shaved smoothness.

"Yes, my beaky little bird." He asked, trying his hand at an affectionate name.

Clint looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Uh? Tony?"

Tony shook his head, "Never mind." He leaned over and trailed his tongue down the center of Clint's chest, tasting the sweat that was glistening on his chest.

"Uhh-uhhh." Clint arched underneath the heavier man, rubbing his neediness over Tony's leg.

Tony hated waiting for anything, but he told himself that it would be better if he waited. It will be better if I wait, he told himself, and it would be better for Clint.

Slowly he pulled his t-shirt over his head, and tossed it on the carpet beside the bed. It was one of his favourite's, a black AC/DC – 'Shoot To Thrill' shirt.

Slowly, he teased Clint, running his hands down his chest to the very top of his jeans, sliding his fingers just behind the belt buckles.

"Do you want what's in here?" He asked Clint, slightly teasing, and slightly taunting.

"I want it bad." Clint told him, his eyes large and dilated, a layer of sweat gleaming on his skin.

Tony grinned, and slowly undid his belt, fingers pulling the clip, and then sliding it out of the loops, and dropping it on the floor. He ran his fingers around the waist band of his pants, and looked down lustily on Clint.

"Well?" He asked Clint, one eyebrow raised.

Clint stared up at him, "Well what?"

Slowly Tony swiveled his hips, his hands behind his head, running through his hair. He was kneeling, and his knee's sunk into the bed on either side of Clint.

"You say you want it, but I'm not quite sure that you want to work for it." Tony say with a seductive hip shake.

Clint looked confused. "What?" He asked, rubbing himself against Tony.

"You want it-" Tony told him with a half smile, "Come get it."

Clint looked up with confusion on his face. He rattled the handcuffs. "How?" He asked.

Tony grasped the headboard with his hands, and leaned forward so that his bulging crotch was just in front of Clint's mouth.

"Oh, I don't know-" he said with a grin. "Try and be imaginative." He grinned, his chest rising and falling in anticipation. He took one of his hands off of the headboard and trailed it down his stomach to the button. "Here, I'll help you out." He flicked the button on his pants open, and grinned at Clint.

Clint got the idea, and as Tony moved his jeans close to his mouth again, he got the zipper between his teeth, and slowly pulled it down.

Tony closed his eyes, hands clamped onto the headboard, gently rocking back and forth as Clint's tongue slid into his jeans.

Letting go of the headboard he rapidly shoved his jeans down off of his hips, he kicked them onto the floor beside them. Then leaned back up to the headboard. Clint managed to get the edge of his boxers in his mouth, and yank them down. As soon as they slid down, Tony was revealed. His length was standing straight up in anticipation, and Clint relished the sight for a moment.


End file.
